


Baby Shoes, Never Worn

by jolimelon



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Shiro/Adam (Voltron) are Keith's Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolimelon/pseuds/jolimelon
Summary: Try as they may, Shiro and Adam can not get their toddler, Keith, to wear his shoes.





	Baby Shoes, Never Worn

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like today's drabble! This time we're entering a modern AU setting, with Shiro and Adam as the parents of stubborn toddler Keith!

"NOOooooOO!" Keith screeched at the top of his tiny lungs. What he lacked in age, he certainly made up for in volume. 

"Please, just one shoe? You can hop around. Just one shoe, that's all I ask." Shiro pleaded with the toddler, his tone as soft and friendly as he could manage.

"No. No, no, no, no. NO!" Keith retorted, his arms crossed over his chest. 

It wasn't that Keith was a monster, contrary to the testimonies of his daycare providers and babysitters. He was just, as Shiro liked to phrase it, a tough-as-nails young man with strong opinions that needed to be voiced- in as few words as he knew. Adam said it was just a case of the terrible twos. Adam was probably right. 

"You need to take charge and put the shoes on, Takashi. We can't spend all day arguing with a toddler." Adam groaned from the other side of the room, already popping his second ibuprofen of the day. 

"But I want him to learn the importance of the word 'no'." Shiro chimed in rebuttal. "It's important to teach them that sort of thing." 

"I appreciate that but it's practically the only word he uses. At some point, we need to bite the bullet and show him the importance of safe footwear as well." 

Shiro sighed in exasperation. He crossed his legs and grabbed Keith gently by his shoulders, pressing his forehead against his. "Don't you see how grumpy daddy is getting over there? It's only ten in the morning and he's already making his grumpy face. See?" 

Keith let out a giggle, wiggling his shoulders out of Shiro's grasp. 

"Can you make your grumpy face?" Shiro asked, furrowing his eyebrows exaggeratedly to prod him. Keith followed suit, contorting his face into an exaggerated expression of anger, complete with his tiny fists curled at the sides. "Oh, wow, you could be his twin!" 

"Ha-ha," Adam grumbled, walking towards Shiro and Keith. "I'm not grumpy. I'm just exhausted."

"I know, I'm just teasing." Shiro softened. He stood from where he sat on the floor, wrapping his arm around Adam's waist, and slowly drifted with him from side to side. "How's your head?" 

"You tell me," Adam replied, to which he then, more seriously, followed up by saying, "But honestly, it's starting to feel a little better." 

Shiro laughed, leaning his face inward as he did so. He met Adam at the lips, kissing him with a delicate touch. His lips were chapped, hardly any time to worry about lip care during young parenthood, but then again, so were Adam's. 

Adam raised his hands, cupping Shiro's cheeks in his palms, giving him a few more fleeting, soft kisses. The only thing to break them apart were Keith's inevitable screeches, a common reaction from the toddler when his fathers gave affection to each other, and not him. 

"Sorry, Keith, maybe if you were wearing your shoes..." Adam's voice drifted off with a long sigh. 

"Mhm," Shiro quickly jumped in, "It's a shoes-only club. If you're not wearing shoes, then you're not invited." 

With his bottom lip puckered out, Keith's eyebrows sunk down his face and his eyes began to water. 

"Nooo," Keith whimpered, this time his voice was sad and pleading. He tapped his little feet forward and raised his arms up in the direction of his fathers, "Peas? Up?" 

"Awww, he said 'peas'," Shiro murmured, "Adam, you know that's my weakness." 

"Be strong, Takashi. He can smell weakness, don't be fooled." 

"Papa? Peas?" Keith whined, gripping onto Shiro's pant leg. 

Shiro's grip on Adam's shoulders tightened, and he closed his eyes, fighting back the urge to scoop up the toddler. "Oh, no. He hit me with the 'Papa, peas'. He's already learning how to guilt-trip us." 

Keith began to tug roughly at Shiro's pants. "Peeeeeaasssss!" he continued to whine, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. 

With a sigh, Shiro turned to face the toddler. "Do you promise to put your shoes on?" 

"No!" Keith quickly answered. 

"Then I'm sorry, Keith, but we can't pick you up." Shiro said, shaking his head slowly. "I guess we'll have to visit grandma and grandpa without you." 

"Aw, that's too bad. They were really excited to see you," Adam replied, "Oh well, should we go now?" 

"Yeah, let's go," Shiro took Adam's hand in his and interlocked their fingers. They began to walk towards the door, but were quickly stopped by a set of loud little feet stomping behind them. 

"Nooo!" Keith cried, tears spilling down his reddened cheeks. He carried his shoes against his chest, and then held them outwards. "Shoe, peas?" 

Shiro and Adam gave each other a knowing smile of victory, before they unlocked hands and kneeled down to Keith's height. 

"Alright, sit down and we'll put on your shoes for you." Adam said, undoing the velcro on one shoe as Shiro did the other. 

It was surprisingly easy to slip Keith's shoes onto his feet as he quietly sobbed to himself in defeat. Once they were on, velcro laced and ready to go, Shiro slung his arm beneath the toddler and lifted him up. 

"There you go! Good job, Keith! That wasn't so hard, was it?" Shiro coo'd, peppering his cheek with kisses. Keith sniffled, and nibbled on his hand, not looking at all pleased with the outcome.

Adam leaned over, gently tickling Keith's sides with his fingertips. At that, Keith couldn't resist bending at the waist and giggling, quickly forgetting about what made him so grumpy in the first place. 

"Another win for us." Shiro remarked with a smirk, "As if a tiny pair of shoes could defeat us that easily."

" _This_ time," Adam corrected, "He is a tricky one, after all." 

After that, loading up the car came as no trouble at all. Keith was placed in his car-seat without much of a struggle, and Adam and Shiro slipped into the front seats still feeling satisfied with their victory.

It wasn't until they were five minutes into their drive, a baby shoe whipping passed them and on to the dashboard, that the feeling of doom had returned. Not even a moment later, it's matching shoe joined it, bouncing off of the back of Shiro's head, and into Adam's lap. 

"You're kidding me." Adam grumbled, glaring down at the baby shoe. 

"It seems we have a little con artist on our hands." Shiro replied. 

In the backseat, only one sound could be heard; the loud and proud giggles of one victorious, shoeless toddler.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^ Please don't be shy about sharing your thoughts!


End file.
